


Clover and Thistle

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, puppies!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Ever since Fitz was a boy he had always wanted a dog. Well, after moving into a new house with Jemma he just might finally get his chance.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Clover and Thistle

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever so lovely @tomatobookworm! 💛

Fitz had always loved dogs. His Nan had had many pets including a rather nasty hissing old cat who loved only her, a rescue tabby who adored being pet by anyone he met, and a lovely stray mutt who adored Fitz and followed him to the ends of the earth. The sweet pup--who had been named Clover for she had been found curled up in a patch of it in the park down the road--had even tried to follow on Fitz’s little trainer clad heels into their car on multiple occasions. He loved her with every ounce of himself--as Fitz was known to do--and had begged his mum and nan to take her with him. However, when that wish was unable to be granted, Fitz vowed that one day he would get a dog of his own. 

“Are you looking at dog adoptions again?” Jemma, his girlfriend, asked one night in bed. Indeed he was looking at dog adoptions. They had moved in together three months earlier into a lovely little bungalow just outside the city. It had a fenced in yard and a little garden helping block out any noise. It wasn’t the cottage they still talked about, but it was a lovely starter home for them to start their lives together in. And, as Fitz had pointed out, it had room enough for a dog. 

“Look at this one’s ears, Jems,” Fitz said drowsily. He got especially soft when he was tired. Jemma folded in her lips as she tried not to giggle at how sweet he was being. 

“Very fluffy ears,” she said. 

“And her little nose. Isn’t she sweet, Jems?” he said.

Jemma took his tablet away from off his lap and kissed his stubbled cheek. 

“Very sweet, my love. Now I think it’s time to go to bed before you adopt the world’s supply of dogs.”

She knew he was especially tired when he sleepily muttered “if only.”

It was a week later when Jemma decided to appear as if she were simply humoring him and went along with him to the animal shelter. They played together in the kitten room for a while, Jemma taking as many pictures as her phone could store of Fitz with baby kittens in his hands. Fitz had to beg her not to go along with her plan of getting one of them framed. 

“Oh please,” she laughed as she edited the photo on her phone, “don’t think I didn’t see you snapping that picture of me with little Tom here.”

“He was nuzzling your nose,” he said definitely. The little crease between his brows made Jemma break into giggles. 

As sweet as the kitten room was, it had nothing on what Jemma witnessed in the dog kennels. 

In the second row of the room, third from the right, there was a small little dog sitting with its chin resting on its paws. Jemma could tell from the moment that Fitz spotted the pup, he was in smitten. She couldn’t blame him, however, for her heart immediately grew three sizes when she saw the floppy ears and the little wet nose. 

“Jemma,” Fitz breathed, shooting her a look. His face very much said  _ are you seeing what I’m seeing?  _

Yes. Indeed she was. 

It appeared to be a mix of a beagle and a Jack Russell terrier along with something else that neither of them could put their finger on. Whatever the complete combination, one thing was for certain. It was one adorable puppy. As if the sweet animal couldn’t be anymore perfect, Jemma caught sight of the name tag on the side of the kennel. 

“Fitz,” she said, pointing to the information sheet. 

He reluctantly drew his eyes away from the dog, who had excitedly jumped up from her pet bed to say a jubilant hello, to look at what Jemma was pointing to. 

His mouth fell open. “Her name is Thistle?”

“Her name is Thistle,” Jemma repeated. 

“Would you like to take her for a walk and spend some time with her?” the volunteer at the shelter asked. No doubt he had seen the excitement in both Fitz and Jemma’s faces. Fitz could barely speak, just continually nodded as Jemma gave the verbal affirmative. 

What the pair quickly found upon spending time with little Thistle was that she was the sweetest dog they had ever seen. She was a little bit excitable but exceedingly clever and was quick to shower them with affection. Together, Fitz and Jemma sat with her in one of the fenced off grassy areas and played with her. When Thistle curled up between them in the warm earthy sunshine, Fitz immediately turned to look at Jemma with eyes that rivaled the puppy’s. 

“Hear me out,” he said.

She didn’t need to hear him out, she had been on board from the moment she had got into the car to go to the shelter. 

“I say we get her,” she said. 

“We have the yard space,” Fitz continued, not hearing Jemma, “neither of our schedules would leave her home alone for long.”

“I say we adopt her, Fitz.”

“And she is the sweetest dog, Jems. I mean, her name is Thistle.” He stopped. “Wait? What?”

Jemma smiled. “Shall we start the paperwork?” she asked. 

He lent across the grass, careful of the dozing puppy between them--their puppy, and kissed her soundly. 

“I love you,” he smiled against her lips. 

“I love you too.”

He carefully picked up the dog and kissed the top of her head. The dog happily wagged its tail and licked his nose. Jemma scooted closer and scratched behind one of the pup’s floppy ears. She giggled as the puppy yipped delightedly and rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder. 

“Wish come true?” she said. 

“Getting a dog with the love of my life?” he said, “wish definitely come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
